For cleaning in different situations it has been found and documented that having a foam-producing apparatus facilitates the cleaning process making it better and more effective. One of the fields where is necessary to have high cleanliness standards to ensure bio-security is agriculture and livestock, where has been little innovation in this matter in the past few years.
Bio-security assurance and decrease of mortality and morbidity in agricultural production is not limited to the proper use of vaccines and drugs, or to the right selection of efficient practices and processes in terms of operation of the farm for guarantee the same. The first step to achieve the health quality assurance is to incorporate to the operational practices the concept that the cleaning and sanitizing process must provide a clean work environment, an equipment in optimal sanitary conditions, all with the aim of preventing pollution and controlling diseases, microbiologically monitored.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,091 discloses a mobile cleaning unit that produces foam, such unit is useful for cleaning and sanitizing work areas. However, this document does not show a high foam generation capacity, as to date equipment to generate foam of prior art do it poorly derived from the complexity existing in technology for making a rich and dry mixture and displacing it for dosing at high speed. This is also derived from the fact that this unit is designed for controlled operations within an industrial plant with controlled services (electricity, water and space) and small dimensions.
One of the problems arising in agribusiness and which has not been solved through previous art resides in that in the places where the farms are located, electric service, water in the required location and air are very scarce or absent, so that portable power plants or special arrangements to reduce energy from primary lines from 440 V to the appropriate voltage are needed, and also the equipments require a controlled voltage and electricity quality, since their electric/electronic mechanisms are at risk of damage. Also they usually need water tankers to provide the amount of water needed, which can be at least 20 cm3 per house, consuming a huge amount of liquid and using this tanker to carry water from a well to the farm house, covering a distance up to 5 km. And regarding to the air, this is a service not frequently used in agriculture, thus for solving this they require a compressor and the complexity of the power supply is the same.
On the other hand, for generating a quality foam is necessary to have a high pressure of air and/or water; however, such high pressure sources often cause safety problems.
Previous art has disclosed the very low capacity of foam generation, which derives from the complexity existing in technology for making a rich and dry mixture of foam and its displacement to dose at high speed. This leads to in agriculture, derived from large areas, cleaning times are become very lengthy and unproductive, since a limited time is available in cycles for the cleaning process, which would make the technology of little use.
A bad mixture of a liquid phase and a gas phase lead to when wanting to transport such mixture the speed of liquid phase and gas phase are different, which imply the well known “water hammer” that causes that due to the speed acquired by gas, equipment can be damaged or tubing can be broken.